


Dude, it's awkward...

by CalicoCas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel if you squint - Freeform, but like a seriosu joke, episode 5x3, it's kind of a joke really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7611940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoCas/pseuds/CalicoCas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Cas, we've talked about this. Personal space' 'My apologies.'<br/>@NVA NVA and mine idea of how that talk could have gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dude, it's awkward...

**Author's Note:**

> find me on Tumblr @nikey-not-mikey and nva on instagram @nohomowinchesters

‘Cas?’ the man looked up as Dean sat down next to him on the small couch in the motel room they had resided in for the upcoming few days, ‘can we talk?’

‘Of course Dean, what is it you want to talk about to me?’

Dean thought for a moment about how he was going to bring it to the angel that he had no respect for his personal bubble. ‘Cas, you have the tendency to, uhm, you know, stand very, very close to people.’ He paused, checking his reaction, which was blank, as always. ‘What im trying to say is that, well, sometimes people, other people, not me, tend to get slightly uncomfortable when someone stands too close to them.’ The angel now tilted his head slightly in question, not fully grasping  
Dean’s message, which, curse him, looked quite cute to Dean.

‘What are you trying to say Dean?’ He was so oblivious it made Dean’s heart melt a little.

‘I’m trying to say that you should maybe, just maybe, try to not stand as close to people, other people, not me, than you usually do. I guess it’s a normal thing for you angels because, well I don’t even know why, because you guys are just pretty weird in general and shit, but you know… I’m wandering off. It’s not normal for us humans. Savvy?’’

Castiel squinted his eyes as though he still didn't understand dean which made the taller man roll his eyes.

‘Man it’s really not that hard.’ Dean dramatically sighed, getting a little annoyed.

‘I understand your intention Dean, what I don't understand is that if you don't mind having our distance closer than the average, then why are you explaining this to me?’

‘It’s for when you do it 'round others.’ dean mumbled 

"But I do not do so."

"Okay then."

"Okay."


End file.
